Tabuu's Return: Primid's Revenge
by SmashSmasher
Summary: Tabuu returns from death, with the help of a Primid, who wants revenge. Melee cut-outs return except Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario and Mario in the same place is way too stupid.
1. Chapter 1

1Tabuu's Return: Primid's Revenge

This Story Is Rated M For Lots Of Violence And Some Cursing.

It all started at the Smash Mansion, with all the Brawlers hanging out. When 4 unexpected guests arrive.

"I'm fucking back in the Smash, bitches!"

"I wanna see Pikachu!"

"Marth... MARTH!"

"Link, where are you!"

You should've guessed by now it was Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, and Young Link. They have all made returns to the Smash.

"Where is that Lucario!?" Mewtwo shouted. "I need to show that asstard I was supposed to be in Brawl!"

"If you are looking for me," Lucario started. "I am over here. But you, Mewtwo, are not looking for me."

"Huh?"

"You are looking for a fight with me, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well come into the Smash courtyard, and I will show you why I'm in Brawl, and you are not."

"Okay! Prepared to be pwned, n00b!"

So Lucario and Mewtwo went into the Smash courtyard(That winners circle outdoors thing that you go to once you win a Brawl) and Mario was the judge.

"Okay-a-people. I'll just-a-have to put these on you."

Mario puts Smash buzzers on them. Since they are not in Brawl, just the Smash Mansion, they need them to determine who won the match.

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnd... BEGIN!"

So Lucario used Extreme Speed to get behind Mewtwo, and used Force Palm.

"Take this, Force Palm!"

He grabs Mewtwo and pulls his other hand back and, pam! Force Palm in the face! Then Mewtwo charges up his Shadow Ball, but, quick as lightning Lucario charges up an Aura Sphere no sooner. The stop charging their moves. But then, Mewtwo fires his. Lucario doesn't fire his. He uses Double Team. He takes damage but doesn't flinch.

"Nice try, Mewtwo. But I love taking damage."

"Huh? What does that mean?!" Mewtwo was confused. He didn't know a thing about Lucario's Aura. Then he actually releases it because it grew in size. It hits Mewtwo, and he starts bleeding on his arm.

"Give up. You can't win."

"I will keep fighting 'till I prove my point!"

"My generosity has effect on noone, does it."

So Lucario does more Extreme Speeds around Mewtwo in a triangular way. Then he kicks Mewtwo flat in the face. Then another kick followed by another kick and one more kick to send Mewtwo sky high. Then he jumps, kick. Dash, kick. Jump, kick, kick, kick, Meteor Smash. When Lucario picked Mewtwo up, he was bloody in many places.

"Now to finish."

"I said I won't give up!!"

So Mewtwo used Disable on Lucario.

"Ugh. How."

"Heh heh heh. This is my fun time, BITCH!"

"No."

"Confusion!"

Lucario got flipped.

"What is that really supposed to do?"

"It flips people giving them damage."

"How useful." Lucario sarcastically said as he launched yet another Aura Sphere which he was hiding.

"Confusion also reflects projectiles." Mewtwo said as he reflected Lucario's Aura Sphere. Lucario did another Double Team. Then Mewtwo used Teleport to get in front of Lucario. After that he used two Disables. One confuses someone. Two confuses, then does the attack. But then, almost too late, Lucario used Double Team. Perfect. Mewtwo attacked and Lucario took no damage and followed up with a counterattack. Kick! Mewtwo slams into a wall and his buzzer goes off.

"Game! Lucario is-a-the winner! Ha ha ha!"

After that Mewtwo had to go to the SH(Smash Hospital, inside the mansion, too) while other characters caught up with their friends.

"Marth!" Roy said.

"Roy!!" yelled Marth.

"I am so glad. But Ike must go. He put that tear in our friendship once the Brawl characters were chosen. He isn't nice, so I'll tear his head off with my flamin' sword!"

"But I fight for my friends," Ike said, "How can I be mean if I fight for them?"

"It has the word fight."

"Roy, Ike, please get along.

"Never!!" Roy and Ike shouted in unison.

"Time to die, Ike!"

Roy charged up his Flare Blade on Ike. Ike just started staring. '_That bastard does have fire coming out of his sword.'_ Ike said in his mind.

Then Roy released it, not knowing noone was in the way, especially Ike.

"Shit!" Roy cursed.

"Watch the language, buddy." Marth said. "Ike, show him you have fire."

So Ike used Eruption.

"Good, but fire always comes out of mine. It's my thing."

So Roy used Double-Edge Dance on Ike, but Ike had a counter.

"Later." Ike said. "On the courtyard. Noone wants blood on the floors of the mansion."

Roy had a tiny slit on his neck with blood coming out. "You... LATER I WILL KILL YOU!"

"All Cut-outs, please stand outside the doorway with the letters FS. I repeat, all Cut-outs to the doorway with the letters FS above it. Thank you." The announcement machine said.

Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, and Young Link were going to get their

Final Smashes.


	2. Final Smashes: Mansion Crashes

1Tabuu's Return: Primid's Revenge

Final Smashes

So first up was Pichu. He went in the room and then a MasterBot(Master Hand Robot) Started to operate on the small and scared Pichu.

"What are you going to do!?" Screamed Pichu.

"We are just going to rip your molecules to shreds and rearrange them, then zap you with a 1,000 Volt Zap Ray, then show you what your inner FS is on this screen." said the MB in a computerized voice.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Pichu screamed. Even loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Relax," started the MB, "It is painless. It takes only one millisecond."

ONE MILLISECOND LATER

"Now for the FS"

On the screen, it shows Pichu fighting the Smash Ball.

"Someone get the popcorn!" said Pichu.

Then he was glowing with Smash energy. Then he started glowing. Then he turned into a ball of electricity. Then Pichu said, 'DISCHARGE!', and 3 copies of that electric ball went after each opponent and gave them great damage. Then they all died.

"Wow. That could be me doing that." said Pichu.

Pichu left the room and MB called in Roy.

"Alright!" said Roy. "I'll get ma FS, and use it to kick your ass!" Roy pointed to Ike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Grrr, Pant pant, ugh!" _

_He had finally reached the top of the Subspace stairs. After Subspace was destroyed, or so the Smashers thought. Subspace was left in complete ruin. All Primids were destroyed. Tabuu was defeated. But worst of all, Subspace was about to completely go away. Forever._

_"Ack! I can use any of my powers. All my Primid brethren are gone and I'm only half Primid. I have no legs! I will surely just fade to Shadow Bugs. I'm doomed. Huh? What is that aqua blue light?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Mr. Roy," said MB, "Just relax."

ONE MILLISECOND LATER

On the screen Roy annihilated the Smash Ball. Then glowing with Smash Energy, Ike goes running towards Roy. Then a flame pillar consumed Roy and Ike. The flame pillar went upward and went away to show Ike captured in Roy's Critical Hits. With 9 flaming slashes, and to end it all, a super powered finishing strike Flare Blade. Ike was defeated.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Roy.

"Next up is Mewtwo."

"He's still in the SH!" yelled Ness.

"Okay. Next is Young Link."

In a flash Young Link was there. MB said the usual blah blah relax. Then..

ONE MILLISECOND LATER

"Oh, uhhhh," said MB. "Toon Link, come in here please! You can bring Link with you if you must."

"I'm fine alone," said Toon Link.

"Okay soo there was a tiny problem with the FS machine."

"What?" asked Toon and Yong Link.

"Your FS's got scrambled."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"It's okay. We can work something out, but as a conclusion right now... If one uses a FS, both use the FS or they can both die. So please stay off the Smash Lollipops."

The Links fainted.

"Is Mewtwo better, Mr. Ness?"

"Yes, he is. Using my telepathy, I see Mewtwo coming out now."

"Mewtwo, in here for your FS! Now please!"

"What the-" said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, your Final Smash!" said Ness.

"Okay, but I demand noone to look, hear, or smell this happening." said Mewtwo.

"Okay! This way please."

ONE MILLISECOND LATER

Sorry, even I can't look, hear, or smell.

Mewtwo came out looking the same.

"What's the FS, Mewtwo!?" asked everyone but Lucario.

"I'll tell you later, if you must know." said Mewtwo.

"I know." said Lucario.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK, HEAR, OR SMELL!!"

"Ah. But you didn't say don't use telepathy."

Mewtwo was speechless.

"I'm stupid," said Ness. "I could've done that."

"Me too, if I cared!" said Lucas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This light is so good. I wish I could touch it. At least I'll see something good before I die."_

_Then all of a sudden the light twirled round and round. Energy flowed out and gave the last surviving Primid his legs and little power back._

_"How wonderful! You are magic you light. Wait. Aqua blue light. Center of what still remains of Subspace. Giving life to Primids. It makes sense! You are Tabuu!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay!" said MB. "Looks like everyone has a Final Smash. Go back to doing stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Master. You wish for me too... Yes. I will. For the sake of you, me, the Primids, Subspace."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beep beep boop!(Time to get some milk!)" said Mr. Game And Watch. "Bleep bang booper.(I love the milk mustache.)"

But when Mr. G And W went to the kitchen, a giant Subspace bubble appeared. Out came the Primid looking evil.

"Hello Game And Watch, or should I say, PRISONER!"

"BEEEEEEEEP!(HEEEEEEEELP!)"

Sonic was runnuing along in the mansion and into the kitchen to get some Chili Dogs when he saw Primid stealing Game And Watch. Sonic was so shocked. He thought that since Subspace was destroyed, so did Primids. He was soo shocked he couldn't move. He just watched as Primid stole his friend.

"Sonic!" yelled Mario. "Where are-a-you!"

"I'm fine. Just getting some Chili Dogs. Hehe."

"Well, everyone is waiting for-a-you because Master-a-Hand left us a fun-a-game to play. Wahoo!"

"Okay. Sure. Be right there."

Sonic still had that moment in his head. Mr. G And W screaming. Primid stealing. What was happening?

"Better play the game. What's it called, Mario!?"

"It's-a-called-a-Horror Land!"

"Oh shit."

Hope you liked this chapter. And also, in a review, please give me an idea for Mewtwo's Final Smash! I can't update the story if you don't tell me! So review, review, review!


End file.
